1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bag carts. More particularly, it relates to a lightweight golf bag cart that can be used with a conventional golf bag and that can be easily disassembled and stored.
2. The Relevant Technology
Although a golf bag is convenient for its short-range portability, it becomes quite cumbersome when used on the golf course, carrying it from green to green. In addition, the size and weight of golf bags has been increasing. As a result, golf bag carts are frequently used on the golf course where the golf bag is placed in or attached to the cart to permit wheeling about the golf course during the game. While present-day carts have eased the burden of carrying the golf bag, they have several disadvantages.
Most golf bag carts are separate pieces of equipment from the golf bag with which they may be used. Therefore, a golfer must transport both the golf bag and the golf bag cart separately or hope that he can rent a golf bag cart at the golf course. The inconvenience of having to carry and store a separate piece of equipment has limited the use of golf bag carts.
In addition, most golf bag carts are bulky and heavy, making them difficult to transport and to store along with equally bulky golf bags. Thus, transporting a golf bag cart from the house to the car and from the car to the golf course can be a difficult task, especially for those who may not have the physical strength necessary for such a task.
Furthermore, the wheels on golf bag carts can become caked with mud, dirt, or grass in the process of being used on a golf course. When a conventional golf bag cart with dirty wheels is transported or stored, dirty wheels can soil areas in a car or home. This is undesirable.
Moreover, many golf bag carts that have solved some of the problems above can only be used with golf bags especially designed for use with the specific cart. Thus, the purchase of a lightweight, transportable golf cart may require the purchase of a new golf bag as well. This can be expensive.
A further difficulty with some present-day disassemblable golf bag carts is that the detachable wheels, handles, etc. either require additional storage space or take up space that otherwise could be used for golf equipment.
Still a further difficulty with present-day disassemblable or collapsible golf bag carts is that the small size of the components necessary for portability has forced the distance between golf carts' wheels to be small, rendering the golf bag cart relatively unstable.